Twisted Romance
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, but I own the plot… I hope you like it. Rated to be safe.


Twisted Romance

Chapter 1: Disappearing Act

Summary: Setting- during the middle of New Moon and then goes past the end of Breaking Dawn. When Edward is in Italy, Bella turns to Jacob for comfort... Same as the books, right? WRONG! One very lonely night, Bella sleeps with Jacob and gets pregnant. Edward is gone longer than he is in the book, giving Bella enough time to carry the baby to term and give birth, when she then gives her son (Edward Jacob- EJ) to Jake. When Edward gets back, Bella picks up her relationship with him from where it left off and when Bella has Renesmee, Jake imprints on her. How will Edward react when he finds out that Bella slept with Jake and had a kid? And how will Nessie react when she finds out that her betrothed's son is also her half brother? This family is about to a take an unexpected turn for the weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, but I own the plot… I hope you like it.

He always did that. Disappearing before I had the chance to comprehend what he had just told me. And I hated it. I hated him. I hate it every time he left me, with little or no explanation. As much as I loved Edward Cullen, he didn't love me back… or want me.

'I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me… It will be as if I'd never existed.' Those words bounced around in my head and I felt myself falling. How could he never exist? I loved him! And now he's gone. He had made the perfect disappearing act, but I knew that there would be no re-appearing act. He was gone… forever. Just my luck… I find a guy that I love and he up and leaves me.

Feeling myself start to fall, I reach for the nearest tree and slide down it until I'm sitting on the ground. The cold, hard ground that reminds me of him… the one with a disappearing act… god he would make a great magician… but no, he's not a magician. He's a vampire, and now he's gone. Looking around me, I notice that I could easily make it back to my house, but looking back into the forest, I catch a small breeze with his scent in it… however, as I start to stand up, I fall back down. Either I'm too weak to follow the scent, or my body and mind know that I shouldn't follow it.

Trying to stand up again, but facing the house, I still fall back down. Damn him. Damn my life. I wish that James had just killed me last spring… or at least Edward had let the venom spread… then I would have been one… been a vampire… I would have been able to stay with him… forever. But since he was too damn stubborn to change me, I was left a fragile, weak human who couldn't even stand up to walk home. '**Plan B it is then.**' Pulling out my phone, I dialed the familiar number and listened as the phone rang on the other end.

"**Y-e-e-e-s-s-s beautiful?**" Jacob Black answered, making me smile slightly.

"Can you come get me? I'm in the forest by my house, but I can't get up to walk to it." I replied.

"…" was all I got in response.

"Jake…?" I asked slowly.

"**Bells, if you are so close to your house… have your boyfriend carry you.**" Jake said rudely.

"Jacob! He left… you are the only one that I knew wouldn't be busy. I need you." I pleaded.

"**Uh, no. You're pullin' my leg Bells.**" Jake said jokingly.

"No I'm not. Edward… and the rest of his family left. They're gone… forever. He stayed behind to say goodbye… and I can't get up to get to the house. Now are you going to help me or not?" I snapped.

"**Not.**" Jacob said before hanging up the phone.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud, putting my phone away.

"Need some help?" someone asked.

"Uh… yeah. You look familiar… do I know you?" I asked.

"Yep. Well, you kinda know me. I'm Seth Clearwater… I live on the reservation with Jacob…" Seth replied.

"Oh, right. That somewhat rings a bell. Yeah, I called Jake to ask him to come help me get to my house right over there, since by boyfriend… or I guess ex-boyfriend, left me too weak to walk by myself, but he was a jerk about it." I said with a small smile.

"Sure. I can help you. My parents are there anyway." Seth said with a shrug.

"Oh… you're Harry and Sue Clearwater's son, aren't you?" I asked. '**Yes, I'm that slow sometimes.**' I thought to myself.

"Yep. Come on. Let's get you to the house." Seth said with a crooked, toothy smile… one that was quite similar to Jake's.

"Thanks Seth." I said, standing up and using the tree to support me.

"So… Jake mentioned something about you dating one of the Cullens'…" Seth said, trailing off at the end.

"I was, yes. He just broke up with me." I said bitterly.

"Oh… I'm sorry; I won't bring it up again." Seth said before supporting me while we walked toward the house.

"It's okay." I muttered.

After Seth got me to the house, and I was bombarded with questions from my dad, Harry and Sue, I finally escaped to the safety of my room. I wouldn't let anyone come in, I wouldn't talk to anyone, and I wouldn't see anyone either. I knew, in the back of my mind, that everyone in my life was concerned, in one way or another, about my well-being. And frankly, the only ones that I really wanted to care and be concerned weren't concerned. Edward had left me, and Jacob wasn't talking to me for some odd reason.

After about 2 ½ months of my wallowing, my dad broke through my wall and confronted me about it. Sure, I gave a weak answer- "**I don't wanna talk about it**"- but that didn't stop him from being persistent about it. And to be completely honest, I hated his constant pestering.

"Shut up dad. Just shut up. Let me deal with this my way. I'm 18 for crying out loud! I don't need you, or mom, or a doctor telling me how I should react to my boyfriend dumping me and then skipping town. And I've tried talking to Jake. He doesn't want anything to do with me. If you don't believe me, ask Billy. Every time I call over there, Billy answers and tells me that Jake doesn't want to talk to me… he doesn't even say that Jake isn't there… he flat out tells me that Jake just doesn't want to talk to me." That was it… I had burst. My façade had been broken.

"Well, try again. Even if you don't go back to hanging out with your old friends at school, at least go to La Push and force Jake to talk to you. If you show up there, there's very little ways that he can get out of talking to you if you are actually there." Charlie volleyed back.

"And what then would I do if he ducks out the back door when Billy lets me in, if he lets me in?" I retorted, completely annoyed that Charlie wouldn't just let me live my life.

"You follow Jake. He cares about you Bells." Charlie said, his tone softening slightly.

"If he really, truly cared about me, he would have come the first time I asked… you know, the day that Edward actually left… the day that Seth helped me to the house." I said, with a half laugh. "He doesn't care about me dad. Not anymore." I added, turning away from my father.

"Listen to me Isabella… I'm one of the few people around here that actually does care about your well being. So if you don't want to lose that, drop the attitude, because I really don't appreciate it." Charlie snapped.

"Fine; I'll try again. But don't hold your breath for a good outcome." I said with a sigh.

I really didn't want to drive down to La Push, but if I wanted to get Charlie off my back, which I did want, I didn't really have a choice. So the day after that annoying conversation with him, on my way home from school, instead of stopping at the house, I drove right past it and into La Push, and then straight to Jacob's house.

Pulling up to it, I saw that the garage was open, so I killed the engine , got out and walked to the back of the house, to where the garage was.

"What do you want Bella?" Jacob asked when he saw me, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"I want to talk. You can't avoid me forever Jacob." I answered, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't want to talk to you. So leave." Jacob snapped as he walked away from me.

"No." I said powerfully, following him and turning him around when I reached him.

"I don't want to talk to you Bella." Jacob said again.

"Then don't talk." I said, reaching up and kissing him passionately, more passionately than I had ever kissed Edward.

"This is wrong Bella." Jacob said, pushing me away from him.

"Damn it Jake. Do you care about me at all, or was it all just a joke?" I asked.

"I used to care about you, but then, when you didn't heed my warning of the Cullens, I stopped caring." Jake said with absolutely no emotion what-so-ever.

"If you don't care, than why did you break the kiss?" I asked, sitting down on the couch that was a few feet away.

"Because." He answered simply.

"Jake… I need you in my life. So don't push me away. I'm not with Edward anymore." I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes… god I was terrible at flirting.

"Do you need me? Or do you want me?" Jake asked, mimicking my earlier movement of folding his arms.

"Both." I answered quickly.

"If you're sure…" Jake said slowly, walking towards me as he did so.

"I'm sure. You're like family to me Jacob. I don't want to lose you." I said as he reached me, kneeling in front of the couch.

"Then get ready for the night of your life." Jake said, kissing me passionately, with one hand behind my neck, keeping my head there and with the other running one finger down the v-neck of my top until his whole hand came to my breast and he squeezed.

What happened after that was all a blur. However, I do remember that clothes were ripped to shreds- Jake's more than mine- and that our passionate little kiss turned into a very passionate make out session. But… even with that one night together, Jake and I couldn't hang out any more after that. I went back to being involved with what my friends were doing; most of the time, I was hanging out with Angela, when she wasn't with Ben. But my relationships with almost everyone in my life had been mended to an extent. But what really changed my relationship with Jacob Black was a little white stick with a small pink '+' on it…

End Chapter 1


End file.
